Um Amor Diferente
by Maah de freitas
Summary: Edward é um homem de 36 anos que cometeu um grande erro no passado e graças a doença do seu tio, pode ter uma segunda chance com Bella, uma garota que nasceu no corpo de um menino
1. chapter 1

**Eu já li algumas fanfics onde o Edward é gay ou a Bella se passa por menino, mas ainda não li sobre transexualidade, então pensei porque não?**

 **S** **hipper Bella e Edward**

 **POV EDWARD**

Meu pai morreu quando eu era muito pequeno, então minha referencia masculina sempre foi tio Charlie, irmão da minha mãe. No dia do meu aniversario de dez anos, tia Renée, esposa do tio Charlie, deu a luz ao meu primo Billy e eu fiquei super feliz, afinal não é qualquer um que ganha um primo de presente de aniversario, dois anos depois, meus tios tiveram duas meninas. Infelizmente tia Renée morreu, poucos meses depois das gemeas, Rosalie e Alice, nascerem. Conforme Billy foi crescendo, eu notava que ele era diferente dos outros garotos, sempre junto das irmãs, participando de brincadeiras de meninas, tanto que aos 14 anos ele brincava de boneca com as gemeas, eu na idade dele já estava começando a foder o inferno fora das garotas, eu sempre achei que Billy fosse gay e a confirmação veio no ano seguinte, quando ele se assumiu pra familia, depois de contar pra tio Charlie. Não teria problema nenhum se eu não ficasse mexido sempre que Billy estava por perto, eu não era gay, mas sempre que ele se aproximava eu ficava duro. Foram três anos nessa tortura, até que no nosso aniversario, ele fazendo 18 e eu 28, eu resolvi que o levaria a uma boate pra comemorar, bebemos um pouco,mesmo ele sendo menor e terminamos a noite no meu apartamento comigo liberando meu desejo e fodendo meu primo até a exaustão, então o dia amanheceu e eu surtei ao acordar com as costas de Billy pressionadas no meu peito, foi horrivel, eu humulhei o garoto e o coloquei pra fora, o pior foi o olhar decepcionado no rosto dele e ele gritando que me odiava e que não queria me ver nunca mais, só que na noite anterior, pouco antes de adormecer, ele me agradeceu pela noite maravilhosa e confessou que me amava. Billy saiu batendo a porta e eu fiquei os dois dias seguintes trancado em casa, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu e cheguei a conclusão que o sexo que tive com Billy foi o melhor da minha vida, pela primeira vez eu me senti completo e por puro preconceito eu fodi com tudo, peguei minhas chaves e corri pra casa do meu tio pra falar com Billy, só que já era tarde demais, ele arrumou suas malas e se mudou, dando ordens para ninguem me contar pra onde ele foi. E assim se passaram 8 anos e somente a um ano e meio eu descobri, por um descuido do tio Charlie, que Billy esta morando em Paris, minha vontade foi de correr atrás dele e me desculpar por ter sido um idiota, um preconceituoso. Deus, como eu me arrependo de ter agido daquele jeito com meu menino, se ele me desse mais uma chance eu faria tudo diferente, eu sei que o momento é pessimo,pois tio Charlie teve um infarto, mas não posso deixar de ficar feliz que depois de tantos anos, eu finalmente vou ter meu primo na minha frente e quem sabe a gente pode se acertar.

"Você ligou pro Billy, Rose?" perguntei a minha prima, estavamos na sala de espera do hospital

"Sim, B vai pegar o primeiro vôo que estiver disponivel" ficamos em silencio por algum tempo até Alice chegar e as duas começaram a conversar e eu acabei pegando no sono, na manhã seguinte Alice me acordou e disse que o medico veio a pouco e disse que tio Charlie estava fora de perigo, mas ainda precisava de cuidados. Algumas horas depois, uma morena impressionante veio em nossa direção, usando jeans justos, blusa vermelha , botas de salto até os joelhos e um casaco preto, eu fiquei duro na hora, Alice e Rose, correram pra abraça-la.

"B, que bom que você chegou" Rose disse ainda a abraçando, o mais estranho foi que ela a chamou pelo mesmo apelido que chamou Billy. quando elas se separaram, a morena se virou em minha direção e levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim, antes de falar

"O que o Edward esta fazendo aqui?" ela me conhece?

"Eu deveria saber quem você é?" perguntei confuso

"Esquece idiota, eu estou aqui pra ver o meu pai" ela é o Billy?

"Billy?" perguntei incredulo

"É Bella, agora"

"Mais desde quando você..."

"Desde que um idiota quebrou meu coração e eu decidi que nunca mais eu passaria por algo parecido de novo"

"B, fez a cirurgia há 6 anos" Alice disse

"Nossa, você esta linda, na verdade você sempre foi incrivel"

"Não fale comigo, sequer olhe pra mim"

"Bi.. Bella vamos conversar, por favor"

"Qual parte do não fale comigo, você não entendeu? meninas, como o papai esta?" ela perguntou e depois voltou a me ignorar

"Ele esta fora de perigo" Alice respondeu e as duas foram atrás do medico, me deixando com Rose

"De um tempo a ela, em algum momento ela vai conversar com você" Rose disse apertando meu ombro

"Tudo que eu quero é poder me desculpar"

"Eu sei que você se arrependeu do que fez a ela e eu vou ajudar você"

"Obrigado, Rose" no fim da tarde, o medico liberou minha entrada no quarto do tio Charlie e o encontrei recostado contra alguns travesseiros, fazendo cara feia pra um pote de gelatina verde.

"Como você esta tio?"

"Se essa coisa nojenta não me matar, eu vou ficar bem" disse mexendo na gelatina, eu me aproximei pra provar

"Não deve ser tão ruim" disse levando uma colherada a boca, cuspindo logo depois "Isso é nojento"

"Quando vou poder ir pra casa? A comida desse lugar é nojento, tem uma agulha enorme no meu braço e essa coisa que colocaram em mim deixa meu traseiro de fora" foi impossivel não rir, um homem de 52 anos fazendo beicinho por causa de gelatina

"O medico disse que se tudo continuar correndo bem, em 4 ou 5 dias você receberá alta"

"Eu vou morrer de tedio nesse lugar, seja util e me arrume um chocolate"

"Nem pensar"

Quatro dias depois, tio Charlie recebeu alta e Bella que me ignorou por todos esses dias, decidiu ficar por algumas semanas antes de voltar pra Paris e a chance que eu estava esperando pra falar com ela apareceu na noite seguinte, com a ajuda de Rose que me deu a chave reserva do quarto, eu esperei cerca de uma hora depois que todos foram dormir e entrei no quarto da Bella e apos trancar a porta, guardei as chaves no bolso da calça. Fiquei admirando ela por alguns minutos antes de me aproximar e colocar a mão na boca dela pra sufocar um grito.

"Por favor não grite" ela assentiu e eu retirei a mão

"O que diabos você esta fazendo no meu quarto?" perguntou com raiva

"Eu quero conversar com você"

"Não tenho nada a te dizer"

"Então só me escute, por favor"

"Estou ouvindo"

"Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero te pedir perdão por ter te tratado daquele jeito, eu não tinha o direito de falar tudo o que eu disse pra você, principalmente porque a nossa noite foi a melhor da minha vida, tanto que desde aquela noite eu não conseguir ir pra cama com ninguem"

"Você quer que eu acredite que você esta 8 anos sem sexo?"

"Eu juro pra você que é verdade"

"Por que?"

"Porque não era você, não era seu cheiro, seu toque,não vou mentir eu tentei e muito, mas não consegui"

"O que exatamente você quer comigo,Edward?"

"Eu quero outra chance"

"Como eu posso ter certeza que você não vai me magoar, se eu te der essa chance? E se quando encontrarmos seus amigos, você me tratar mal? eu não vou suportar"

"Meus amigos sabem o que aconteceu a 8 anos e devo te dizer que eles ficaram a favor de você, eu estava uma merda nas semanas seguintes a você ter ido embora e eles me obrigaram a contar o que aconteceu"

"Espero que você não me decepcione, porque caso contrario eu vou matar você"

"Você esta me dando outra chance?" ela assentiu e eu a puxei para um beijo apsixonado "Eu sempre amei você, eu fui te procurar pra dizer que queria te assumir e me desculpar pelo meu surto preconceituoso, mas quando cheguei já era tarde demais e ninguem queria me dizer onde te encontrar"

"Nós não estavamos prontos pra assumir um relacionamento naquela época"

"E agora, você quer namorar comigo?"

"Sim, eu quero muito"

Nas semanas seguintes fizemos programas tipicos de namorados, parque, cinema, ficar agarradinho vendo um filme no meu apartamento, fomos a uma boate encontrar meus amigos e Emmett sendo Emmett fez varias perguntas contrangedoras, alem de pedir pra ver ela nua, o que lhe rendeu um tapa na nuca que Jasper deu e uma ameaça de morte minha, Bella morria de rir das idiotices do meu amigo sem noção e pra matar um pouco da curiosidade dele, mostrou uma foto no celular dela só usando um pedaço de pano branco minusculo, que ela chama de biquíni, em Ibiza. Ela estava maravilhosa, logico, Emmett e até mesmo Jasper elogiou a beleza dela.

Um ano depois, decidimos dar o proximo passo em nosso relacionamento e eu a pedi em casamento. Não vou dizer que foi facil, muita gente não aceitou muito bem saber que Bella já foi um cara, mas o importante é que a gente se ama e o que certas pessoas pensam não vai mudar o que sentimos, pois gente preconceituosa sempre vai existir. Tio Charlie ficou super feliz em levar Bella ao altar, ela estava maravilhosa usando um tomara que caia de seda e o sorriso no rosto dela dava pra iluminar uma cidade, foi uma cerimonia linda e a festa durou a noite inteira. A primeira semana da nossa lua de mel, passamos em seu apartamento em Paris e depois viajamos pela Europa por um mes antes de voltar pra casa.

Dois anos depois do nosso casamento, decidimos aumentar a familia, nosso plano era adotar uma unica criança, mas quando chegamos ao orfanato e conhecemos três irmãos foi amor a primeira vista, depois entrada na papelada não demorou muito para nos mudarmos pra casa nova levando nossos filhos, Jacob de 8 anos, Leah de 5 e Seth de 2 anos. Hoje nossa familia esta completa e nosso amor cresce mais a cada dia, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

FIM

 **COMENTARIOS?**


	2. BONUS-POV BELLA

**Resolvi escrever um bonus, contando o lado da Bella na historia, espero que gostem.**

Sabe quando você se olha no espelho e tem certeza que tem alguma coisa muito errada com você? Eu sinto isso desde que eu tinha 4 anos, sempre que eu me olhava no espelho e via a imagem de um menino, eu sentia que aquele corpo não era meu, porque na minha cabeça eu era uma menina. Eu via minhas irmãs usando vestidos e laços e eu queria usar tambem, elas brincavam de bonecas e eu tinha que brincar de bola ou de carrinho, porque boneca é coisa de menina, só que eu era uma menina. Eu me perguntava o por que de ser diferente e a unica conclusão que eu chegava, era que eu nasci no corpo errado. Com 5 anos meu pai me colocou pra fazer terapia, mas aquela médica não sabia de nada, já que disse ao meu pai que por eu ter perdido minha mãe muito cedo, comecei a projetar em mim a imagem feminina que eu perdi. Ainda bem que eu sempre tive o Edward por perto, mesmo já sendo um adolescente, ele sempre arrumava um tempo pra conversar comigo ou me levar pra um passeio no parque, como fazemos aniversário no mesmo dia, Edward sempre me dizia que eu era seu presente de aniversário preferido. Os anos foram passando, eu fui me desenvolvendo e com a ajuda de uma das empregadas da casa, eu comecei um tratamento com hormonios pra evitar o aparecimento de pelos no rosto e o desenvolvimento do pomo-de-adão, apesar de ter nascido "homem" eu sempre tive um rosto bem feminino,corpo magro, pernas longas e torneadas. No dia seguinte ao meu aniversário de 15 anos, que como sempre foi comemorado junto com o de Edward, eu tive a conversa mais dificil da minha vida, eu contei exatamente como eu me sentia ao meu pai e contrariando meus piores temores, ele aceitou muito bem o fato que eu não era o "filho" que ele pensava, com esse peso fora dos meus ombros, eu me senti muito mais leve pra ser a mulher que eu sempre soube que eu era. Quando Edward soube que eu me "assumi" tambem foi super gentil, me deu um abraço apertado, um beijo na testa e disse que estava orgulhoso da minha coragem e meu coração apaixonado parecia que iria explodir de tanto amor, mas depois disso, comecei notar que Edward ficava um pouco desconfortavel perto de mim, não que ele me evitasse ou algo do tipo, parecia que ao meu lado ele sentia coisas que não queria ou não devia sentir. No nosso aniversário, meu de 18 e dele de 28, ele me levou a uma boate pra comemorar, mesmo eu não tendo idade legal para beber, consumimos nosso peso em alcool e fomos terminar a noite no apartamento dele, e com amor da minha parte e alcool da parte dos dois demos nosso primeiro beijo e naquele momento parecia que todo desejo acumulado se libertou e entre beijos e gemidos fomos pra cama, foi minha primeira e unica noite de amor, porque apesar de muito bebados foi isso o que fizemos e antes de adormecer em seus braços, eu confessei meu amor por ele. Fui dormir no paraíso e acordei no inferno, quando amanheceu Edward surtou, começou a gritar que não era gay, que se alguem descobrisse o que aconteceu acabaria com sua vida, me chamou de nomes que não consigo nem pensar a respeito, de tão magoada que eu fiquei, então com o resto da minha dignidade eu me vesti e sai batendo a porta, depois de gritar que eu o odiava. Odiar, essa foi a maior mentira que eu já contei na minha vida, eu aproveitei um curso de artes em Paris, que eu queria fazer a alguns meses e corri pra casa, não contei a ninguem o que aconteceu, só disse que tivemos uma briga terrivel e que eu iria me mudar pra Paris pro me especializar em artes, como sempre foi meu sonho e que todos estavam proibidos de falar pra Edward pra onde eu fui, à noite eu já estava embarcando pra minha nova vida. Fiquei em um hotel por 20 dias, até encontrar um apartamento e fazer minha mudança, uma semaba depois minhas aulas começaram e lá eu conheci Emily, uma transexual que virou minha melhor amiga num piscar de olhos, trocamos experiencias e descobrimos que nossos sentimentos em relação a nossa identidade eram os mesmos, antes dela fazer a cirurgia de mudança de sexo. Confesso que fiquei fascinada com a possibilidade de me tornar uma mulher por fora tambem, conversamos bastante e ela me disse pra procurar um terapeuta especialidado nesse assunto e que se realmente fosse minha vontade, ela me daria total apoio pra fazer a cirurgia tambem. Meu tratamento psicologico durou 1 ano e meio, antes do médico me dar seu OK e me liberar pra operação, eu entrei no centro cirurgico como Billy e sai Bella Swan, uma mulher com o corpo que sempre deveria ter sido seu. Algumas semanas depois da cirurgia, Emily me levou para o que ela chamou de "o nascimento de uma nova mulher" comprei roupas e sapatos adequados ao meu novo corpo, cortei meus longos cabelos em um corte chanel na altura do pescoço, um pouco repicado pra dar movimento e uma franja lateral, depois tive que dar entrada nos meus novos documentos, quando eu era oficialmente Bella Swan eu comuniquei a minha familia, as gemeas ficaram loucas com as fotos do meu novo visual e papai disse que se eu estou feliz, então ele tambem esta. Entre altos e baixos, eu me formei em artes e mesmo com todo preconceito consegui me estabelecer como gerente de uma grande galeria de artes, meu coração ainda dispara sempre que eu penso em Edward e em como poderia ter sido nossa vida se ele não tivesse surtado depois da nossa primeira e unica noite de amor. Minha vida se resumia a trabalhar e aproveitar ao maximo todas as vezes que meu pai e as gemeas vinham me visitar, era uma vida boa, mas eu perdi o chão quando eu recebi um telefonema de casa dizendo que papai tinha sofrido um infarto e que estava internado, eu avisei no trabalho que estava voltando para os EUA, para cuidar do meu pai, fiz as malas o mais rapido possivel e corri para o aeroporto, para meu desespero não tinha lugar em nenhum voo, então tive que alugar um jatinho particular, o que me custou uma fortuna, passei em casa rapidamente pra deixar minhas malas e corri pro hospital, quando cheguei a primeira pessoa que eu vi foi Edward sentado num banco, com o coração aos pulos eu cumprimentei minhas irmã, e perguntei pela saúde de papai antes de levantar uma sobrancelha e perguntar

"O que o Edward esta fazendo aqui?"


End file.
